A Transforming Text
by xkohleyesx
Summary: It was then that the sound resonated through the forensics lab for a second time. That was all it took to push Abby over the edge and fall into a fit of hysterics' -Sometimes total awesomeness has its downsides… Just a funny and cute little McAbby moment


The sound echoed through the for-once quite lab.

Abby's face whipped around in time to see Timothy McGee's hand dart out and grab the source of the noise on the desk in front of him.

"McGee…" she questioned playfully, suppressing a laugh as she tilted her head to one side, pigtails swaying. "Is that what I think it is?"

McGee's face flushed a deep red, his eyes avoiding meeting her twinkling gaze.

"IT IS!" the goth exclaimed, leaping out of her chair and pointing a triumphant finger at the blushing special agent. "IT _SO_ IS!"

McGee's blush deepened.

"I don't know what you're talking about," McGee mumbled quickly. He glanced haphazardly at the phone, hurriedly clacking off a reply to the sender.

Abby smirked as she moved her accusing finger so her hands rested on her hips.

"Oh, save it, McGee! You SO do!" she countered joyfully, a tiny giggle beginning to wrack her black-clad frame.

McGee glanced at the woman through a dark fringe of hair that had escaped the bonds of his gel and fallen into his eyes.

"Abby…" he said in a half-whining, half-warning, half-embarrassed tone (and yes, he was _perfectly_ aware he spoke in three halves!).

Abby's eyes sparkled as she watched McGee shift uncomfortably in his chair. She could tell he was trying to avoid her scrutinizing, mirth-filled gaze.

For a few moments, Abby simply stood in the middle of her lab. Her chair, having toppled over when she had stood and made her exclamation, was lying, wheels spinning, on the ground. Around her, the computers whirred and whizzed, and once, the mass spec beeped in notification.

McGee stared nervously down at the computer keys, watching his fingers fly frantically across the letters, entering endless strings of code. He was beginning to sweat under Abby's intense scrutiny. Wanting nothing more than for her to simply sit down and continue their work so Gibbs wouldn't head-slap him, McGee threw a sidelong glance at the goth, still standing, staring.

Grinning slightly (an action that caused McGee's stomach to drop slightly), Abby turned from his glance and, bending slowly, began to lift her chair back to its upright position.

McGee sighed softly in relief, turning his focus back on the task at hand.

That's when she tackled him.

McGee let out a tiny yelp as Abby hit his body with her own forcefully. His seat tilted dangerously until both he and the goth toppled to the floor in a heap of flailing limbs.

"Let me see that phone, McGee!!!" Abby screamed in delight as she scrambled to reach the obect in his pocket.

"Abby! What are you doing?!" McGee exclaimed, attempting in vain to squirm away from her searching fingers.

It was with this movement that Abby was struck with a brilliant idea. Repositioning her body so her legs straddled McGee's torso, Abby gave McGee a devilish smile and said, in a calm, clear voice, "If you won't tell me, McGee, then I'll have to find out for myself.

"And since you won't comply willingly…" She tilted her head slightly, this time to the other side, cracking her knuckles above McGee's head in a menacing manner that caused the man in question to gulp involuntarily. "Then you've forced me to torture it out of you."

With an evil smirk and a near mad glint to her eye, Abby quickly began to torment McGee, running her fingers quickly up and down his sides. McGee wriggled beneath her moving digits, trying and failing to free himself from her tickling touch.

"Ab-Abby! St-Stop it-t!!" McGee managed to choke out between laughs. Tears were starting to run down his face as he struggled for breath.

Abby giggled wickedly and continued her tortuous treatment despite the man's pleas, this time moving across his neck.

A few more agonizing minutes passed before McGee finally gave in,

"Okay! Okay! I give up! I'll let you see!"

Abby beamed triumphantly, pulling her hands away from the slightly shaking man. She waited patiently for McGee to regain his composure, the excess blood draining from his face and his breathing calming, before thrusting her arm out, demanding her hard-won prize.

"Alright. Hand it over." She quirked her hand slightly, palm open wide, waiting for McGee to place his phone in it.

McGee hesitated.

"…"

"McGee…" Abby warned, scowling slightly and flexing her fingers in his face for good measure.

McGee glared at the goth's black-polished implements of his displeasure.

"… Do I have to?" he finally whined, still eyeing the scientist's fingers wearily.

"Yes, you _have_ to!" Abby signed in exasperation. "I won fair and square!"

McGee shot an accusatory glare at her.

She paused thoughtfully. "Well, not really _fair,_ I guess…"

McGee's eyes rolled.

"But still… I won!" Abby threw her arms over her head in emphasis.

"But I don't wanna…" McGee moaned softly.

Abby dropped her hands down to McGee's chest, looking to his blue eyes in question. "Why not, McGee?"

McGee looked away, avoiding her gaze along with the question.

A few moments passed before he finally spoke. "It's kind of embarrassing, okay."

"What reason would you have to be embarrassed, McGee?"

It was then that the sound resonated through the forensics lab for a second time. That was all it took to push Abby over the edge and fall into a fit of hysterics.

"I can't believe you have the Transformers' transforming sound set as your text alert!" she declared with a laugh.

Gasping for breath, Abby stared down at the once again fiercely reddened McGee.

"Oh, come on, McGee! Lighten up! I think it's _awesome_!!!" Abby grinned, pulling her amazing sci-fi adventure loving geek into a tight hug.

When they pulled away, McGee's face had noticeably relaxed, Abby's acceptance causing a smile to crack across his face.

However, the joy was short-lived.

Looking Abby in the face, McGee's eyes pleaded.

"Please, Abbs," he begged. "Don't tell Tony."

Abby grinned at the concerned look furrowing the agent's brow, and began to nod her head in agreement, pigtails swinging slightly.

"Ooh, she doesn't have to… McOptimus …" a man's voice floated from the direction of the lab door.

McGee groaned, his eyes closing slowly.

* * *

[[ I wrote this story completely based on fact… Well… At least the ringtone part- I totally have it… And it _is_ awesome :D reviews=love ]]


End file.
